Withered Ruins
The Withered Ruins is a dungeon located in Wild Arms 2, serving as the first dungeon Ashley Winchester goes through as well as the bandit's hideout. This area can be accessed any time after finishing all three prologue stories and the Prison Dungeon. Storyline Early in the adventure of Ashley we see him along with several musketeers in a truck bound for the Withered Ruins, they are on a rescue mission from a kid held hostage by the kidnappers. In the truck one of the musketeers asks Ashley if he heard about the newly-special unit, and he says that if this quest is not active, he probably would not be chosen, whispers called the commander's request that asks Ashley to say his name, he humiliates him by saying that people like him are a danger in the field, and that he should not get in the way. When they arrive in the place the commander emphasizes that the security of the hostage is the priority of the mission, he warns that numerous monsters were sighted inside the place and alert the group not to lower the guard. Inside the ruins Ashley talks to some colleagues, one of them says that there the monsters were multiplying because the place would be abandoned, another says that in before the place to collapse they must meet at the entrance, one of them says that there is no treasure valuable in the spot that had already been searched by the team called Merc. One of them wondered why their troop is the only one to be left in the ruines and asks Ashley if they should not leave this cargo to the Mercs. Ashley might say that this is an emergency and they should act, as you can agree by saying that the Mercs do know about the ruins. A little later Ashley finds another colleague who informs him that the kidnappers are three guys who came from the Town of Meria as laborers to make money. While walking Ashley hears murmurs, he finds the boy tied up and his three hijackers arguing with each other, one of the henchmen named Zook, says the kidnapping from the start was a bad idea, their leader, Gangal tells him to shut up and refers to the other named Gerg who was his job to brainstorm, this in turn says kidnapping was not even a good idea from the beginning. Gangal says that anyway they will have the trump of them and they must flee, the boy tied however says that they will not get anything kidnapping him, because he has no relatives and soon would have no one to pay the ransom. Gangal laments the disaster that was his plan. While the kidnappers are distracted, Ashley calls the boy tied up and asks him to collaborate with him, the boy's name is Tony, and he agrees to help, Ashley tells him to distract the bad guys, Tony insults them and runs off, even with his arms tied, it rises above a kind of mechanics that ends up opening a gigantic door on the spot waking up a sleeping creature called Kalivos. During the escape the three leave desperate, for a moment the creature cornered the three hijackers, nevertheless Ashley saved them from the death. Outside the ruins the radar technician detects and confirms to the commander a high form of life on the spot and that apparently the sealed monster has been accidentally released, he further says that a type of volatile and inflamed liquid was detected in the secretions of the monster . The commander of the evacuation order imedianta and requests that the ARM Rail Gun be prepared, a big explosion could happen and to avoid casualities they must blow up the entire mine. The technician says that not everyone may escape before the explosion and ask the commander if he is sure of the decision, the latter in turn says he will take full responsibility. Ashey destroys the creature and manages to escape saving Tony and also the kidnappers. He then talks to the commander, he says he ignored the orders and dealt with the situation the way he is and is prepared to be repressed. The commander says that the punishment for this incident will be forthcoming, until then, Ashley is under house-arrest, the commander asks Ashley if he has any objections and he says no. And this is how long this ended for Ashley, the new recruit, he did what he thought was right, but it was a violation of orders. I do not want to see anyone get hurt. Even tought the destination is the same, different people choose such different routes. With his sentence, have plenty of time to think. Walktrough From the entrance hall go to the right there is a Gimel Coin, continue to the right and head over to a Mini Carrot. Go back to the entrance and enter the top. Talk to the Musketeer near a blinking stone and throw yourself into the hole. Check the fallen face and win the "TOOL Hurl Knife". At the open door, take the Heal Berry. Proceeding to the left you will find another Heal Berry. When back to the hole, use the Hurl Knife on the blinking blue block to open the door. Go up and get the gens. In the downstairs room grab 2 more Heal Berrys, taking care not to fall. In the maze, the secret and walk the slowest possible not to fall. Go first to the passage below and get a Bullet Load. Then hit the blue block to open the door and enter. Contact Health Officer and get your life back. In the next room use the save point. For Hit this blue block, shoot the column on the left side of the room. But to front an Apple STR. Watch the hijackers talk and find Tony. After the scenes. First boss of the game, Kalivos. Destroy both claws and then the head. Reclaim your life with Heal Berry whenever possible. Use also ArmShot that takes more than 100 Hp from the monster. Enemies * Kobold * Stirge * Gagison Boss * Kalivos Gallery WitheredRuins01.png|The adventure begins WitheredRuins02.png|Ashley in the truck WitheredRuins07.png|Ashley around the kidnappers WitheredRuins10.png|The monster chases the group WitheredRuins05.png|Ashley faces Kalivos|link=Kalivos WitheredRuins13.png|Ashley receives his punishment Category:Wild Arms 2 dungeons Category:Wild Arms 2 Locations Category:Wild Arms 2